


[P4/主花]LIKE 11

by luxurleaf



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurleaf/pseuds/luxurleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N15吧</p>
            </blockquote>





	[P4/主花]LIKE 11

鸣上张着嘴，任凭男友在嘴里胡乱翻搅，当他感觉到扣子被解开时还很冷静，也不慌张，只是一向纵容惯了，便由著人压坐在床头上脱衣。这件睡衣还是阳介给的，就算被撕开鸣上也绝对没有任何意见，当然，如果是他自己的衣服被阳介撕他也绝对不反抗。

 

阳介拜托得太临时，导致鸣上根本没时间回家一趟，所幸阳介也有考虑到换洗衣物的问题，给他一套朱尼斯贩售剩下的长袖排釦睡衣，出乎意料的合身。

两只手把衣襟往两侧拉开，胸膛便裸露出来，压着他的人稍稍退开，唇瓣分开时牵扯出一丝津液。这时鸣上才注意到对方身上只围条浴巾，跨坐在他身上便岔开大半，可以隐约见到大腿根部。

怪不得方才他便觉得好像有什么顶在腹部上。

鸣上只用一秒时间理解阳介的意图，他的思考逻辑怪，但人绝不傻。他一直在烦恼步调还有怎样让两人第一次更为美好，阳介很重要，必须更谨慎考虑，做好万全準备。

明明阅览过那么多资讯，脑中也演练过无数次怎样制造出想上床的，此时鸣上却发现这些都远比不上对方直接粗暴的一吻。

脖子上一疼，身上的人抬头瞪他一眼，配上涨红的双颊和在他肩颈上啃啃咬咬的齿列，反倒显不出多少怒意。

他伸手抚上阳介的脸，那是张总是开怀笑着，表情多变丰富的面孔。能够活跃气氛，能够切中要点，能够理解他的想法，在他伤心脆弱时沉默地陪伴并关注他……

这就是他喜欢的人。

虽然线条一点都不柔和，再怎样看怎样抚摸都是个和他同样的男性躯体，可是这就是他喜欢的花村阳介。

鸣上倾身回吻上去。

 

花村原先的计画是这样。

压倒悠，剥光，用高超的手段技巧挑逗得对方慾火焚身，然后……献出屁股……

每每想到最后他都有掩面的冲动，想三个礼拜前他还是个考虑用前面爽的男人，一夜之后反倒觉得靠后面更有期待性。

他的男性雄风回不去了，悲伤。

所幸现在资讯发达，上网查一下得知这也很正常，有个名词叫做前列腺按摩，悠有提过，他也知道这是男性生理构造，不过在被悠用三根手指玩到浑身发软前，自然没理解过这方面的事。

那种事对他不仅仅是造成生理上的冲击，精神上更是受到颠覆性的打击……三观已经不知到掉去哪，现在连身体的本能反应都不对了。

 

阴茎射精高潮之后会带来完全满足的感觉，会非常疲惫；但前列腺快感之后，反而不会获得满足，而是会产生一种非常贪婪的欲望，会渴望这种高潮一直延续下去，高潮之后，还会想再来一次，两次，无数次。

 

采用按压前列腺的手法可以产生各种各样的感觉，这些之中最令人愉悅的便是迫近射精的感觉，西方国家甚至还有专业的前列腺按摩服务；前列腺液与精液的白不同是淡黄色的，那晚他被捣弄出来过一次，前列腺前列腺前列腺前列腺………看了一堆后，花村还是没勇气在打手枪时往自个后面摸。

网路上说得简单，可实际上要放进去真的，真的很需要勇气。

当男性把自身定位到容易受到攻击的位置时，总会不安害怕，花村又想到悠，他好像总会下意识想去信任对方。

即便是最初在电视里被救时第一个反应是不能相信这家伙、也不停想找出这人的破绽和不可告人处；可到最后他还是顺从心意，为了追上一个人，坦白了自己的怀疑与羞愧。

一开始的『伙伴』叫得多轻率，之后的每一声便显得多真挚重要。

结果搞到最后连个自慰都不能愉快进行了，这可是健康男人的需求。这不公平！为什么他都这样忧郁焦躁，那个搞出这一切的家伙却还能每天正常上学？该吻的都有吻，该吃豆腐的照吃，一脸冷静讲出脸红心跳的情话也照讲，约会也是甜甜蜜蜜照约，可是最重要的就是不做！

又不是在播连续剧！还要每天定时守在电视前盼著那最刺激狗血的剧情，闷著闷著都要闷出病！

电视台还能上网或打电话投诉，男朋友读不懂空气去哪申诉？

都已经把事情摊开过一次，不求甚解也要有的限度！高智商呢？超展开连续技呢？逆天学习能力呢？能只用一天时间就把他推倒，用指头把他玩得那么彻底，最后还搞股间射精！为什么约个砲这么不得要领？

花村记得自己自始至终只讲过两句提醒，一句觉得太快和一句想要周末，绝对不是什么要车要钱要房子……他知道悠绝对不是不想做，相反的，这人简直『饿』到双眼都冒出绿光。

有天悠在午休吻完他后回到教室，坐在位子上支著头侧首看向窗外好一会，轻轻叹了口气，搞得周遭女同学的纷纷低声讚叹，说鸣上君连叹个气都好有气质，好深沉忧郁啊……那些少女的浪漫怀春简直让花村难以直视。

这家伙根本是在啃啃咬咬自己脖子咬得欢快时被上课钟响打断，脑子估计正搅著各式黄色思想欲求不满得半死，绝对不是在悲怀春秋也不是像你们脑袋里那些多么艰难复杂的隐情之类。

距离产生美感，所以……果然到现在悠还没下手真的是他说那讲句话的错？不管啦！男友不给力，他难道不会靠自己？

花村稍微阅览过朱尼斯各地的几则消息后，向父母大力推荐一个外地交流机会，他表示来到稻羽近两双亲都忙于店务没好好休息过，可以趁此机会出去散心，顺便带库玛去见世面。

朱尼斯是全国连锁卖场，宣传和内部聚会活动绝不可能没有，差別只在人有没有想去的动机。

把家里大人小孩都送出门后，剩下的简单多了，把排班稍微调整到出个缺，看好时机拜托悠帮忙──他知道悠不会拒绝，顺带邀他来家里住，然后準备好床、KY和人，一切大功告成。

附带一提，他很认真地把屁股洗干净。

令花村感到可惜的是还没施展到多少技巧，悠的上衣也只脱到一半，便被反过来抱住用力吻下。

想当然尔，肯定是那时灵时不灵的逆天理解力又上线了，在这夜深人静家里没大人没库玛的时候要他过夜，全身又光裸只围条毛巾，只差没拿笔在脑门上写个『做爱』两字，都做得这么明显假若对方还是会意不过来，那……那他就继续勾引！

在年轻气盛的欲望前，什么都不是问题。

ETC


End file.
